Entrainement avec un démon
by sat1
Summary: Alors que l'équipe doit partir aux US pour un mois d'entrainement, les parent de Sena interdise à celui-ci d'y aller et veulent qu'il quitte l'équipe pour cause de mauvaise notes. Hiruma décide alors de rester pour s'occuper de son entrainement...
1. Chapter 1

**Entrainement avec un démon**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas...

synopsis:

Alors que l'équipe doit partir aux US pour un mois d'entrainement, les parent de Sena veulent que celui ci quitte l'équipe pour cause de mauvaise notes. Hiruma décide alors de rester s'occupper de l'entrainement de Sena, tout en faisant croire qu'il s'occupe simplement de remonter ses notes...

Bon, bha, bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre un :

- Bien, notre prochain math est dans un mois, il va falloir qu'on s'entraine dur ! Nous partons demain aux Etats-Unis !

- Génial on va revoir les Aliens, hein Sena ?

- Oui, j'ai hâte de revoir panther...

L'équipe des Deimons venait de finir leur entrainement et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, lorsque soudain Sena vit apparaître deux silhouettes famillière. En effet ses parents se dirigeaient vers l'équipe.

- Mince, c'est mes parents ! Gémit-il à Monta. Il ne savent pas que je suis Eyeshield 21, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

- Dépèche-toi, cours te changer nabot, je les retient ! Lui lançat Hiruma d'un air diablique.

Sena déglutit, s'excusat mentalement auprès de ses parents, et fonçat.

Lorsqu'il revint, changé, Hiruma discutait avec ses parents d'un air mécontent.

- Ha, papa, maman, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Sena ! Nous avons été convoqués par ton professeur principal, au sujet de ta baisse de résultats et nous venions te dire de rentrer tout de suite à la maison, pour qu'on en parle ensemble. Il va falloir qu'on te trouve un professeur particulier, et il serait bon que tu quitte l'équipe de football. Ça prend beaucoup trop de ton temps, et puis le poste de secrétaire, ce n'est pas si important, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais mon rôle dans l'équipe ne se résume pas à ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

- Un professeur particulier, hein ? Je peux m'en charger, intervint soudain Hiruma avec un sourire diabolique. Par contre pour que ce soit efficaces il serait mieux qu'il vienne habiter chez moi, le temps que ses notes remontes !

Sena manqua s'étouffer à cette annonce : seul, avec Hiruma ? _Pitiééééééé !!_

- Hi... Hiruma, et l'équipe, elle n'a pas un entrainement à faire ? Fit-il plein d'espoir.

Hiruma lui adressa un regard menaçant et Sena comprit soudain le but du quaterback. Il ne faisait pas ça pour remonter ses notes, mais pour pouvoir l'entrainer en secret en vue du prochain match.

- Le manager, s'occupera de l'équipe, c'est pas un problème.

- C'est si gentil à vous de vous occuper des note de Sena, comme ça ! S'extasia la mère de celui-ci avec naïveté. Bien sûr qu'il peut rester chez vous, hein chéri ? Nous vous le confions.

_Pourquoi mooiiii !! _gémit silencieusement le pauvre Sena.

- Bon, je vais me changer, et donner les billet d'avions à ce foutue manager et on y va. Lança le diabolique quaterback, en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment du club, dès que les parents de Sena furent parti.

_Je vais mourir._

* * *

Et voilà un premier chapitre, certes un peu cour mais qui j'espère va vous donner envie de lire la suite. Je vais essayer de faire au mieux mais si il y à des choses qui selon vous doivent être changer, je suis ouverte aux critiques

Bisoux à tous

Sat


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou, voilà le deuxième chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, les personnage ne sont pas à moi, je n'est pas l'immense talent qu'a du nécessiter leurs inventions, snif !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

Sena n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que le capitaine de l'équipe ne le rejoigne, mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci n'était pas seul. Mamorie le suivait, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Sena ! Hiruma affirme qu'il sera ton professeur particulier pendant que je m'occuperait de l'équipe aux Etats-Unis, ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé bien, mes notes ont chutées récemment, alors si je veux rester dans l'équipe il faut que je réagisse, répondit le pauvre runner d'un ton mal assuré.

- Mais enfin, Sena, moi je peut te faire des cours de ratrapage pendant qu'Hiruma entraine l'équipe ! Hein, Hiruma ?

- Je suis sur que le nabot préfère que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de ces notes, répliqua celui-ci, un sourire inquiétant au visage.

_Hiiii- Pas le choix, si je dit que je préfère Mamorie comme prof, de un il me tue et de deux je peux dire adieu à mon entrainement, désolééé Mamorie._

- Heu... Oui, je suis sur qu'Hiruma sera un très bon prof !

- Se... Sena... ? Bon... très bien... je comprend.

_Oups, elle à vraiment l'air décomposée, mais je ne peut, pas lui dire qu'il faut que je m'entraine pour le prochain match !_

- Bien, maintenant que tu es convaincue qu'il est d'accord pour que je soit son professeur, prend ces foutus billets, et emmène cette putain d'équipe s'entrainer un peu !

- Mmh. Ha, Hiruma, et Eyeshield 21 ? Il vient avec nous aux Etats-Unis ?

- Nan, il à un empêchement.

- Ha, bon, dommage, il est si classe !

_Herg, c'est dans ces moment là que je suis content qu'elle ne sâche pas qui je suis. Je me demande comment elle réagirait si elle s'avait ?_

- Ouai, c'est ça, aller putain de nabot, on y va.

- O... Oui !

Hiruma s'éloignât à grand pas, s'en se soucier de savoir si il était suivit ou pas.

- Salut, Mamorie ! Lança son ami, avant de courir rattraper le blond, sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille.

_Comment ça "on" y va ?!_

La maison d'Hiruma était une batisse apparamment tout à fait normale, vue de l'extérieur.

- Hi... Hiruma ? Tes parents seront d'accord pour que je reste ?

La pensée de rencontrer la famille d'Hiruma lui semblait plutôt irréel.

- Ils n'habitent pas ici. Y a pas de problème.

Sena s'en sentit soulagé, avant de réaliser...

_Minute ! Mais alors je serait vraiment seul avec Hiruma ?! Ha, c'est pas bon ça... Mamoriiiiie ! J'ai peeeeuuuur !!_

Quelques rue plus loin, Mamorie regarda soudainement autour d'elle.

_C'est bizarre, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose... Bha, il se fait tard, mon imagination me joue des tours ! Quand même, pourquoi il à dit "on" y va ? Ils n'habitent pas du tout le même quartier..._

Mamorie arriva chez elle, sans même se douter que le pauvre Sena s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'entre, du diable...

à suivre.

Voilà, c'est cour je sais, mais j'aime bien écrire petit à petit, désolééé !!

Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Bonne journée !!

Bisoux


	3. Chapter 3

Hop, et un chapitre de plus !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités ne sont pas de moi, je les empruntes juste pour jouer avec, lol !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Hiruma ouvrit la porte de sa maison sans même utiliser de clé, et s'effaça pour laisser entrée son cadet.

_C'est bien Hiruma ça ! Pas besoin de clé, personne ne serait assez fou pour entrer ici de son plein grées... enfin à part moi..._

La maison était spacieuse et bien aménagée. Elle était bizarrement _normale_ (mis à part la chauve-souris rouge sortant de l'horloge en poussant des YA-HA pour indiquer l'heure).

- Bon, voilà le salon, là-bas la cuisine, en bas (à la cave, brr...) une salle d'entrainement avec tous le matériel nécessaire, et en haut c'est les chambres et la salle de bain. T'as faim ?

- Ho, heu, oui.

_Il est drôlement gentil tout à coup !_

- Alors va préparer la bouffe, je vais prendre une douche.

- O...Oui.

_Ne jamais penser trop vite._

- Hi... Hiruma ? Je n'est pas pris d'affaires...

- Tss ! C'est bon, cour chez toi en chercher, je m'occupe du repas.

- Merci !

Sena se précipita hors de la bâtisse et couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière lui.

L'aller retour ne lui pris pas plus de dix minutes malgrès la distance et il arriva chez Hiruma, sans être le moins du monde essoufflé.

- Je suis de retour !

- Tant à mis du temps, pesta son camarade depuis la cuisine.

Hiruma sortit alors de la pièce, deux assiettes fumante à la main. Ils s'installèrent à table en silence, Sena n'osant pas parler et Hiruma n'en ayant pas envie.

Il fallait au moins reconnaître une chose, Hiruma était vraiment doué pour la cuisine ! Un Hiruma cordon bleu, qui l'aurait cru ?

- C'est délicieux Hiruma ! S'extasiat le jeune garçon, oubliant sa gène.

L'autre le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire, un peu moqueur.

- Vraiment ? Ravi que ça te plaise.

Le repas engloutit, Sena soupira d'aise. Finalement il était pas si mal ici.

- Je vais prendre ma foutue douche, fais la vaisselle nabot !

_Enfin presque..._

Sena ce dirigea vers la cuisine, emportant leurs vaisselles avec lui et regarda rêveusement l'eau mousseuse qu'il avait fait couler dans l'évier. Il sourit malgrès lui. Dans le fond il aimait bien Hiruma. C'était lui qui l'avait fait entrer dans l'équipe, qui lui avait fait comprendre que ce sport était pour lui. Et pour ça Sena lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Tout en commençant à faire la vaisselle il se rappela avec nostalgie de l'époque où Hiruma l'avait obligé à entrer dans l'équipe, c'était la première fois qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était indispensable à quelque chose...

Sena soupira. Petit à petit, il avait finis par se faire des amis et surtout apprécier Hiruma. Le quaterback était un peu effrayant, certes, mais Sena ne l'avait jamais vu faire quoique ce soit de mal (enfin de _vraiment_ mal) et il l'avait toujours soutenu et faisait toujours ce qui était le mieux pour l'équipe...

Dire, qu'un jour la route de tous les membres de l'équipe aller se séparer...

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ça resterait vraiment les meilleurs année de sa vie...

Il ne vit pas Hiruma l'observer, un léger sourire au lèvre.

À Suivre.

Toujours aussi court, désolé !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Merci de me lire, , bisoux à tous/ toutes


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite !!

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, et ça vaut peut-être mieux pour eux

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsqu'il eu fini la vaisselle, Sena alla retrouvé Hiruma qui, assis devant la télé, le regarda bizarrement quand il l'aperçu.

- Va prendre une douche, et descend tes devoirs pour demain !

_Quoi ?!_

- Quoi ?!

- T'es sourd ? Va prendre une douche et ramène tes devoirs ! Tes parents attendent des résultats, si il n'y en à pas tu devras rentrer chez toi.

- Ha, d'accord.

_Je n'avais pas pensé à ça..._

Sena grimpa rapidement les escaliers et se trouva dans un grand couloir. Il pausa son sac parterre hésitant.

-Deuxième porte à gauche, souffla une voie à son oreille.

-Hiii, Hiruma, ça va pas ?! S'exclama le pauvre adolescent en se retournant vers son camarade qui c'était silencieusement glissé dans son dos.

-Bha quoi, je suis venu te dire où était ta chambre. La salle demain communique à ta chambre... et à la mienne ferme les deux portes si tu veux pas que j'entre !

Sena fixait le quaterback les yeux rond. Vu le nombre de porte, pourquoi il fallait que ce soit une chambre attenante à celle d'Hiruma qui lui était attribué ?

_Ca doit être pour pouvoir me réveiller le matin pour l'entrainement... Oui, c'est surement ça !_

Convaincu d'avoir trouvé l'explication, Sena remercia Hiruma et alla dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était spacieuse et élégante, le lit était gigantesque, et paraissait plutôt moelleux. Sena rangeât rapidement ses affaires et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain.

_Woow !!_

La salle de bain était immence et ne contenait, non pas une baignoire mais une mini piscine en son centre. La douche, elle, était suffisement grande pour acceuillir cinq personnes sans le moindre problème.

_Fantastique !_

Sena avait l'impression de réver. C'était sublime ! Il posa sa serviette de bain et allat dans la cabine de douche. Les parois étaient totalement transparente et Sena songeât avec inquiétude qu'il avait oublié de fermé la porte du côté de la chambre d'Hiruma. Enfin, celui-ci savait qu'il était dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait donc pas de problème. Sena découvrit, ravi, que le jet d'eau pouvait être changé pour obtenir des jets massant variés. Un délice. Il ne voyait plus le temps passer, c'était tellement délicieux...

-Nabot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout ?! Tu t'es noyé ?

Hiruma tambourinait à la porte. Sena allait s'excuser et lui dire qu'il arrivait, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Hiruma étonné de constater que la porte n'était pas fermé à clé.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle de bain. Les vitres transparentes ne masquait rien de Sena, et celui-ci, rouge de honte, ne savait plus quoi faire pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Hiruma esquissa un sourire diabolique...

à suivre !!

nyark, nyark !! Que va t-il se passer ? vous le saurez... après la pub !

Vous avez aimé ?

Bonne journée et gros bisoux à tous !!


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà enfin la suite !!

Bonne lecture à tous !!

**Disclaimer :** que dire si ce n'est que les personnages ne sont pas à moi ?

Chapitre 5 :

_Hiruma esquissa un sourire diabolique..._

-Aussi intéressante que soit la vue, on a pas tout le temps devant nous, nabot ! Alors grouille toi de rappliqué avec tes devoirs !

Sur ces mots le quaterback tourna les talons refermant la porte derrière lui tout en jetant un dernier regard moqueur au pauvre Sena.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, là ?! Hiruma m'a vu... il m'a vu... Harg ! Et il a dit que la vue était " intéressante " ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Qu'il me trouve... beau ? Non, il voulait surement dire que je m'étais amélioré physiquement grâce au football US. Oui, il doit simplement être fier que j'ai pris du muscle..._

Sena senti alors une vague de tristesse lui étreindre le cœur à cette pensée. Il se sentait perdu. Lorsqu' Hiruma était entré, il avait été surpris et horriblement gêné mais ensuite lorsqu' Hiruma avait posé ses yeux sur lui... Ça avait été comme une brûlure. Et cette brûlure l'avait rendu tout faible et en même temps si chaud... était-il malade ?

Bien qu'inquiet à propos de son état de santé, Sena l'était encore plus pour sa vie. Aussi ce dépêcha-t-il de sortir de la salle de bain, de s'habiller et de prendre ses cours, avant de descendre rejoindre Hiruma.

Celui-ci, assit à la table du salon, l'attendait visiblement avec impatience.

-Ha enfin, te voilà nabot ! Aller installe toi !

Sena s'assit précipitamment et montra ce qu'il avait à faire.

-V... Voilà, j'ai des math et de l'anglais pour demain. J... J'ai un peu de mal dans les deux matières. Avoua-t-il piteusement.

-Bon, voyons voir. Essai, déjàs de faire tes maths seul, je verrais si il y à besoin de revoir.

Sena aquieça et se lança dans ses calculs.

-Non, ça s'est faux, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Sena sursauta. Hiruma s'était glissé dans son dos, et avait sa bouche quasiment _contre_ son oreille !

Sans bougé d'un pouce Hiruma commença à expliquer la méthode à appliqué, arrachant des frissons au pauvre brun à chaque murmure.

Hiruma fit de même en anglais, faisant presque mourir Sena devant ses mots étranger soufflé à son oreille de manière si... enfin c'était probablement dut au fait que c'était une langue étrangère si Sena avait senti une vague de chaleur dans son ventre... n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Demain je te réveillerais à la même heure que moi, alors t'enferme pas. On commencera l'entrainement dès le réveil alors va te coucher, sinon tu ne sera pas productif !

-Ok, j'y vais, sourit le garçon heureux que son calvaire prenne fin.

Il rassembla ses affaires et se précipita vers les escaliers.

-Ne rêve pas trop de moi ! Lui lança la voix d'un Hiruma goguenard.

_Hein ?!_

Sena se retourna mais se heurta au quaterback qui venait de le rejoindre. Celui ci le bloqua contre un mur, les deux bras de chaque coté de la tête de son cadet et se pencha vers son oreille:

-Cela dit, si tu veux rêver de moi, tu as le droit...

Il regarda alors Sena dans les yeux, ses lèvres à un millimètre à peine de celle de son camarade...

à suivre !

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Ça avance doucement, mais ça avance (Hiruma va vraiment finir par le traumatiser notre pauvre Sena ) !

Alors, ça vous à plus ?

À la prochaine,

Gros zibouxx,

Sat.


	6. Chapter 6

Kikou !! et un chapitre de plus, un !

Voilà la suite de cette drôle d'histoire (je sais pas où je vais avec ça, mais j'y vais !)

**disclaimer :** pas de changement depuis la dernière fois, les personnages d'eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas (trop cher)

bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Il regarda alors Sena dans les yeux, ses lèvres à un millimètre à peine de celle de son camarade..._

_Glups... Qu'est ce qui ce passe là ?_

Sena déglutit, rouge comme une tomate et n'osant pas faire le moindre geste.

Hiruma sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues... et s'écarta du jeune homme.

-Bonne nuit ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en grimpant les escaliers devant Sena pour aller dans sa propre chambre.

Sena resta un moment figé. Lorsqu'il s'était écarté, Hiruma avait très légèrement frolé ses lèvres. Sena les frôla du bout des doigts, d'un air absent. Ce contact lui faisait un drôle d'effet, il avait trouvé ça... Il ne savait pas vraiment mais il avait faillit protester tellement c'était insuffisant.

_Insuffisant... J'ai trouvé ça insuffisant ?! Ha non, ça va pas, mais alors pas du tout cette histoire ! C'est pas parce qu'il est si beau, si... Non ! Je n'ai pas dit que je le trouvai beau, pas du tout !_

Sena se sentait vraiment perdu. Il décida de grimper dans sa chambre et d'y réfléchir au calme.

_Bon auto-psychanalyse_, _alors quand je pense à Hiruma qu'est-ce que je ressent ? Hum, de la joie, de l'intérêt, de... l'envie (quasiment pas, non, non, je vous assure...) je crois... que j'ai peur de le décevoir et de le perdre, j'aimerais qu'il aime ma présence... Bon, d'accord j'admet j'ai un faible pour lui ! Harg, mais pourquoi je cherche les complication, moi ?!_

_C'est vrai, quoi ! D'abord, pourquoi un garçon ? Et SURTOUT pourquoi CE garçon ?_

Sena renonça à chercher une réponse sur les raisons qui l'avait poussé à tomber amoureux du gars qui avait le moins de chance de lui rendre la pareil. Il soupira tristement. Le pire était que maintenant qu'il avait consciense de ses sentiments, il ressentait une bouffé de chaleur à savoir Hiruma si proche, dans son propre lit. Comment allait-il faire pour tenir un mois en vivant avec Hiruma ? Il finis par s'endormir d'un sommeil troublé.

OoOOoOOo

-DEBOUT !!

-HAAAAA !!

Sena venait d'être réveillé par un Hiruma en pleine forme et fidèle à lui même. Il regarda l'heure d'un oeil vitreux qui s'écarquilla en voyant l'heure... 5H00 du mat !!

_Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est pas possible d'aimer un type pareil !_

-Aller, lève toi, nabot ! Y a entrainement !

-Oui, oui... j'arrive.

Sena se leva, bailla et s'étira sous le regard amusé de son camarade. Le brun rougit en se sentant observé et se dépêcha de filer dans la salle de bain (dont il ferma la porte ) avec ses vêtements de sport. Il en ressortit peu de temps après et surpris Hiruma en train de regarder par la fenêtre la ville endormie, un air rêveur au visage.

_Haa, trop beau... Finalement je crois que je l'aime..._

Hiruma se retourna vers lui, et satisfait lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans le sous sol de la maison et là Sena eu une sacré surprise. Le sous sol, spacieux, avait tout d'un club de gym... enfin, sauf peut-être la vitrine remplie d'arme à feu qui faisait tout un mur. Plusieurs appareils d'entrainement les attendaient ainsi que quelques tapis de sol. Bref, l'endroit rêver pour s'entrainer.

-Bon, pour commencer, nabot, déshabille-toi...

àààààààààà suuuuiiiiiiivreeeeeee !!

oui je sais, c'est cour, et je fais toujours terminer mais chapitre sur des trucs douteux, mais bon... ça vous as plus quand même ?

Bon bha, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !!

Kissoux tout le monde !!


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le dernier chapitre... J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus !! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragement !!

Bonne lecture !!

**Disclaimer :** Et non, Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartient pas... Snif !

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Me déshabiller ?! Ça y est je pète un câble, je prend mes rêves pour la réalité ma parole !_

- Bha, alors qu'est-ce que tu attend ? On va commencer par des abdos alors je te conseil d'enlever ton T-shirt, tu sera plus à l'aise... à moins que tu ais besoin d'aide pour l'enlever ?

_Oui, j'ai besoin d'aide !! Nan, là faut que je me calme !_

-Non, c'est bon, c'est bon !

Sena enleva vivement son T-shirt et crut s'étrangler en remarquant qu'Hiruma avait fait de même.

-Bien, nabot, prend un tapis et met toi sur le dos, je vais te tenir les chevilles.

Le brun obéit timidement et s'allongea sur le premier tapis venu. Hiruma vint aussitôt se mettre à genoux à ses cotés et lui tint les chevilles. Sena commença ses abdos, mal à l'aise. Chaque fois qu'il se redressait il frôlait presque le torse du blond qui se tenait un peu trop penché au dessus de Sena au goût de celui-ci.

_Maman aus'couuuuuur !! C'est pas humain de faire ça ! Il m'en veux, c'est pas possible !_

-Aller, on échange, nabot.

_Ouuuuf !_

Sena se releva prestement et s'éloigna un peu d'Hiruma le temps de reprendre son souffle. C'était quand même pas facile les abdos (surtout arrivé à un certain nombre) alors faire des abdos quand, en plus, on retient son souffle dès qu'on est en haut, à cause d'un beau mec, c'était vraiment éprouvant !

_Bon surtout je ne dois pas me mettre comme lui il était, sinon c'est lui qui va me frôler et ça c'est pas vraiment recommandé._

-Aller, nabot, tu te grouille ! Et met toi bien comme j'était, c'est plus efficace.

_Mais nan, heu ! Je veux pas, ouinnn !! On doit m'en vouloir quelque part c'est pas possible d'avoir une telle malchance !!_

Pas très à l'aise Sena se plaça comme le lui disait son camarade, se retenant de fermer les yeux lorsqu'Hiruma commançat ses abdos et que leur deux visage se retrouvèrent à quelque millimètre à peine l'un de l'autre.

Hiruma semblait ne se rendre compte de rien, se redressant et se rabaissant de manière régulière, mais Sena était sur qu'il devait transpirer bien plus que le blond et que son visage devait arboré une jolie teinte coquelicot. Il avait baisser les yeux sur le sol pour évité de voir ce visage si près du sien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

-Hey ! Sena !

Surpris le brun releva les yeux, et des lèvres se posèrent sur les sienne.

_Wouah, wouah, wouah, keskispasse ?!_

S'en trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait Sena fût renversé en arrière, un certain blond au dessus de lui.

-Décidément, t'es vraiment trop mignon... Franchement, avec tout les efforts que je me suis donné pour te faire comprendre, t'es long à la détente Sena.

-Qu-Quoi ? Quels efforts ? Comprendre quoi ?

Hiruma leva un sourcil septique. D'accord Sena était naïf, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus mignon à son avis, mais quand même !

-Crétin, ça se voit non ? J'ai tout fais pour qu'on soit seul tout les deux, je t'ai mis dans la chambre qui communique à la mienne et surtout je t'ai embrassé ! Selon toi que doit on en déduire ?

_Non, ça se peut pas..._

Sena sourit, comprenant ENFIN ! (c'est pas trop tôt).

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il en embrassant Hiruma. Ils retombèrent sur le tapis de sol, s'embrassant, oubliant l'entrainement, les cours et le monde...

OooOooOooO

_Un mois plus tard. (Enfin à peu près)_

-Sena !! Hiruma !!

-Mamorie !

L'avion de l'équipe venait d'arriver et Mamorie se précipitait déjàs sur Sena pour vérifié qu'il allait bien.

-Comment ce sont passé tes révisions ? Questionna-t-elle discrètement Sena. Elle était persuadé qu'Hiruma l'avait embêté pendant leurs heures de révision (et oui elle sait pas que Sena à habité avec Hiruma )

-Très bien ! Pas de...

-Oui, très bien ! Coupa Hiruma, en enlaçant la taille de Sena et l'attirant contre lui. C'est un excellant élève !

FIN

* * *

Oups... Mamorie est tombé dans les pomme...

* * *

Bon je suis pas très satisfaite de mon texte, mais j'espère que ça vous à plus quand même...

Gros kissoux à tous !!


End file.
